Usuario discusión:Blacknightmare
¡Hola chico, chica o ser asexuado viviente que seas, Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! Aquí podrás realizar Novelas de todo tipo y conocer muchos usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en la discusión de algún administrador para ver si puede ayudarte, y no olvides leer las Reglas. Esperamos que seas bueno escribiendo, creando sprites y que subas imágenes de buena calidad o serán borrados :D Mucha suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento por la wiki... Oye... Pues primero que nada, bienvenida a PE espero que pases bien aquí y que hagas muchos amigos Segundo, quería decirte que las imagenes que subes de Gijinkas no las borro porque son de buena calidad pero muchas de ellas ya están subidas, te recomendaría que buscaras en el buscador y las encontrarás con su respectivo nombre. Lo digo porque así no tienes la molestia de buscarlas y subirlas y no se llena de duplicados la wiki... Y segundo, te recomiendo hablar sobre tí en tu usuario para poder saber más sobre ti, etc. etc. Bueno solo eso ~Germen~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 01:49 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Mucho gusto :3 Bueno es un placer conocerte en PE he visto tu novela aventuras de ensueño y la encuentro muy buena :D si necesitas ayuda en algo dejame un mensaje en mi discusión, espero que te la pases muy bien en la wiki y si es que quieres ¿podriamos ser amigas? si dices que si ponme de imagen al pokemon que tu quieras :D PD: una ultima cosa cuando una palabra o frase lleva "(?)" al final quiere decir que lo dicen en broma y no es verdad :D Hi Kris Hola Kris ¿Cómo estas? espero que bien, nada mas te quero preguntar ¿si podemos ser amigos? es que me caes muy bien y eres muy buena. Chao Brandon el Grovyle 02:25 23 may 2012 (UTC) Hola Blacky! Claro que quiero ser tu amigo! n.n Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifMarco-kun ~ ¡I was here!Archivo:Lucario_mini.gif Pedido Hola Kris Archivo:Meow.gif Tu Pokémon: Archivo:Huevo_de_Cherubi..png(Eclosionara cuando realices 42 ediciones mas y evolucionara cuando realices 75 ediciones mas..) Cuidalo! Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 18:13 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Pedido Hola Kris Archivo:Meow.gif Tus nuevos Pokémon: Archivo:Kakuna_NB.gif(Tu neuvo Kakuna evolucionara cuando realices 20 ediciones mas...) Archivo:Huevo_de_Vulpix..png(Tu huevo de Vulpix Eclosionara cuando realices 50 ediciones más y volverá a evolucionar con una Piedra Fuego...) Gracias por adoptar y cuídalos mucho Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 23:20 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido. Hola Kris Archivo:Meow.gif Tus nuevos Pokémon: Archivo:Honchkrow_NB.gif Archivo:Dragonite_NB.gif Archivo:Roselia_NB.gif<-- Tu Roselia evolucionara a Roserade con una Piedra Dia. Archivo:Huevo_de_Finneon.png <--' Tu Huevo de Finneon eclosionara cuando realices 42 ediciones mas y evolucionara a Lumineon al hacer 93 ediciones mas.'' Cuídalos mucho a todos y muchas gracias por adoptar! Archivo:=D.png '''Otra cosa: Archivo:Piedra_Fuego_PMMER.png <--Aquí tiene tu Piedra Fuego,ahora posteriormente podrás tener un majestuoso y bello Ninetales x3 La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 15:52 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu pedido esta listo Aquí esta tu pedido que has hecho en La tienda de la guardería centra de PE Archivo:Piedra_día.png <- Piedra evolutiva Disfruta de tus nuevos pokémon y cuidalos mucho n.n ★No hay ninguna estrella que no sea bella★~ ''' 01:54 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido. Hola Kris Archivo:Meow.gif '''Tus nuevos Pokémon: Archivo:Salamence_NB.gif link=Tu Huevo de Pichu eclosionara cuando realices 22 ediciones mas,evolucionara cuando tengas 377 ediciones y volverá a evolucionar con una Piedratrueno. ''Pd: Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Cuídalos mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png Otra cosa: Eres uno de los que han jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí están los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Un Claydol. Pd: '''Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos. La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 20:17 18 jun 2012 (UTC) PokéPark Archivo:Carta.pngArchivo:Pidgey_NB.png Hola aquí tienes tu ficha del CRPP. Aunque las misiones aún no están disponibles, pronto podrás comenzar a ayudarnos a todos en el Poképark. '''La plantilla debe ir en tu pagina de usuario Si necesitas que se coloque ahí contacta conmigo. Flareon~~ Archivo:Flareon_NB_brillante.gifEsta feliz de tener una nueva entrenadora gracias por adoptar,espero que adoptes de nuevo Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 00:59 19 jun 2012 (UTC) Haii Aqui tu Arceus Archivo:Arceus_NB.gif †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 00:33 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido. Hola Kris Archivo:Meow.gif Tus Nuevo Pokémon: link=Tu nuevo Cubone evolucionara cuando realices 56 ediciones mas. link=Tu huevo de Aron eclosionara cuando realices 72 ediciones mas,evolucionara cuando realices 96 ediciones mas y volverá a evolucionar cuando realices 126 ediciones mas. Pd:'Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Cuídalos mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png '''Otra cosa: Eres uno de los que han jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí están los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Un Uxie.link=Un Magby,el cual evolucionara cuando realices 90 ediciones mas y volverá a evolucionar con un intercambio y el objeto Magmatizador.link=Un Cobalion. Pd:'Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 19:04 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Treecko Archivo:Treecko_NB_variocolor.gifEvolucionara cuando hagas '''45 '''ediciones mas y volvera a evolucionar cuando hagas '''55 ediciones mas Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 22:56 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Audiciones Felicitaciones, Ritmi ha sido aprovada como una de las villanas principales de El secretos de las islas element. Me gustaria ser tu amigo y saber si quieres que ritmi evolucone, si quieres cambiarle el nombre a uno mas amenazante o cosas asi, y obviamente para hablar de pokemon...Yo tambien jugaba pokemon con mis amigos de pequeño, recuerdo que cada uno tenia su propio equipo. Onne-chan!!! Audiciona si?? :3 Link: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Los_7_Guardianes/Inscripciones Yomi☆ Princess of your Heart 16:11 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Haii Patchii~ x33 Aqui tus legendarios Archivo:Celebi_NB.gifArchivo:Latias_NB.gifArchivo:Zekrom_NB.gif Cuidalos bien y gracias por adoptar! †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 18:41 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Tus mugres piedras de la tienda (? Hola hija, veo que has comprado en mi tienda, aquí esta tu osito de winnie pooh (? Okno, ya aquí tan tus piedras x3 Archivo:Piedra_día.png Archivo:Piedraeterna.png Usalas correctamente o te quitare la mesada (? x3 adiós! ★No hay ninguna estrella que no sea bella★~ ''' 20:11 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido Hola Kris Archivo:Meow.gif '''Tus Nuevos Pokémon: Archivo:Sandslash_NB.gif link=Tu huevo de Mudkip eclosionara cuando realices 42 ediciones más, evolucionara cuando realices 48 ediciones más y volverá a evolucionar cuando realices 108 ediciones más. Pd:'Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Cuídalos mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png '''Otra cosa: Eres uno de los que han jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí están los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Un Pupitar el cual evolucionara cuando realices 165 ediciones más.link=Un Luxio el cual evolucionara cuando realices 90 ediciones más.link=Un Infernape.link=Un Snubbull el cual evolucionara cuando realices 69 ediciones más.link=Un Kadabra el cual evolucionara con un intercambio.link=Un Shaymin. Pd:'Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 18:00 29 jun 2012 (UTC) Tus legend y tu eevee Archivo:Mesprit_NB_brillante.gifArchivo:Shaymin_NB_variocolor.gif Archivo:Eevee_NB_brillante.gif Eevee evolucionara cuando sea expuesto a una piedra que puede ser obtenida en la tienda Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 03:32 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Tu pedido n.n Hola Kris hija mía, hiciste un pedido en la tienda de la guardería, aquí tienes: Archivo:Gracídea.png <- Objeto para cambiar de forma a Shaymin Gracias por comprar y utilizala muy bien :3 '''★No hay ninguna estrella que no sea bella★~ ''' 15:58 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido Hola Kris Archivo:Meow.gif '''Tus Nuevos Pokémon: Archivo:Masquerain_NB.gifArchivo:Mawile_NB.gif link=Tu huevo de Wurmple eclosionara cuando realices 32 ediciones más, evolucionara cuando realices 21 ediciones más y volverá cuando realices 30 ediciones más. Pd:'Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Cuídalos mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png '''Otra cosa: Eres uno de los que han jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí están los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Un Reshiram.link=Un Bisharp.link=Un Milotic. Pd:'Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 19:13 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Tus criaturas Archivo:Cottonee_NB_variocolor.gifArchivo:Petilil_NB_variocolor.gifEvolucionaran al ser expuestas a una piedra solar Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 21:39 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Tus pedidos Aquí estan tus pedidos de la tienda de la guardería Archivo:=D.png Archivo:Piedra solar.png <- Piedra evolutiva 100px <- Regalo misterioso (se descubrira que es dentro de 48 ediciones más, mandame un mensaje por discusión cuando ya tengas las ediciones necesarias) Gracias por comprar :3 '''★No hay ninguna estrella que no sea bella★~ ''' 23:31 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Blacky Oye Blacky, una preguntita ¿Juegas Wow? Respondeme plis Archivo:Skorupi_NB_variocolor.gifAtte Fay osea Tote2012XD (discusión) 01:22 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Wow es... Un juego de internet donde te creas un personaje fantastico (elfo, orco, troll etc...), lo subes de nivel, haces nuevos amigos, vas a unos lugares llamados "Insta" eso creo, oye pense que jugabas Wow porque en la cuenta de mi hermano habia un personaje llamado "Blacknightmare" y creo que mi hermano lo conocia...¡Bye! ¡Soy una Hipster! 18:00 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Pokesorpresas '''Aqui estan los pokes que has elegido: Archivo:Froslass_NB.gifEs algo pervertida y muy enamoradiza Archivo:Crawdaunt_NB.gif ¡Dejame un mensaje, cangrefriend!Archivo:Kingler_NB.gif 00:28 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Lucario Archivo:Lucario_NB_variocolor.gif Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 19:24 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Bueno... Ya cambie el Masquerain :3, ponme como un Serperior o Servine o Snivy ¿Yep? Tote2012XD (discusión) 18:22 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Jie jie jie Nadie entiende lo que digo Jie jie jie, preguntale a Weavile X o si no...preguntale al mundo :P Tote2012XD (discusión) 22:13 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Mi mote podría ser Sheo y claro, amigos SHEONARD☆Archivo:Rayquaza mini.png☆Siempre te responderé. 21:14 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Ninetales Hola Blacky, como te dije aqui esta tu dibujo de Ninetales :3 Archivo:Ninetales_para_Blacky_by_Fanita.jpg Hola Kristi Hai, bueno aquí esta mi investigación: Wiki: Pokéfanon Investigación: En PF (PokéFanon) a iniciado un nuevo evento, se trata de un tipo "Juegos del hambre" pero ellos los titularon "Los Pokemons del Hambre, 24 usuarios compiten por ser el ganador del evento. Los participantes realizan pruebas para conseguir ganar, o a veces, morir o perder, Solo hay 1 ganador y los usuarios se inscriben como Pokémon. La idea surgió del Usuario llamado Arceus 1104, a el se le ocurrió la idea al conocer los juegos del hambre, el publico su idea en el chat y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así fue como crearon estos juegos y ahorita están en proceso de inicio. ★Rin [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 21:15 29 jul 2012 (UTC) PokéPark Mensaje del PEriodico El presente mensaje le informa que usted oficialmente forma parte de la redaccion del PEriodico como Investigador. ¡Muchas felicidades! Esperamos que hagas un gran trabajo en el proyecto. Atentamente: Equipo organizador del PEriodico. La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 21:15 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Kris Eres uno de los que ha jugado PokeSorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí está el pokémon que te quedastes Un Dusknoir Pd:'Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Kevin the pigeon.Woof Woof. 21:34 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Okii :3 Primero perdoname xd Segundo , ¿Cual no está cogida? xd gracias por todo ;) SrttaRosa (discusión) 17:29 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Tus Pokémon Archivo:Arcanine_NB.png Archivo:Lairon_NB.png Evoluciona cuando hagas 500 Ediciones más. Espero pases nuevamente por la Guardería :3 '''Ger~(♪)¡Look at Me, Bitch! 00:17 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Kris! Holi kris, bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el misterioso objeto de la guardería la tienda bla (? y es.... un.... Archivo:Riolu_NB.gif Un riolu con ... Archivo:Piedraeterna.png :D felicidades! se que te gustara (?? Gracias por comprar ;D ★Rin [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 21:12 3 ago 2012 (UTC) TÚ, TÚ ERES... MI VAQUITA, MI VAQUITA MOO MOO (88) Hola, my vaquis!!! Sabes que te quiero? Regalico pa ti :3 Archivo:Vaquilla_Kris.png Lik Hola Kris x3. Eres uno de los que han jugado PokeSorpresas en el chat de PE. Estos son los Pokémon que te quedaste: Archivo:Regirock_NB.gif Archivo:Kingdra_NB.gif link=Tu nuevo Dratini evolucionara cuando realices 90 ediciones más y volverá a evolucionar cuando realices 165 ediciones más. link=Tu nuevo Servine evolucionara cuando realices 108 ediciones más. ' ''Cuídalos mucho a todos. Buscando mi propio camino dorado Junto con mis propios Zapatos de Plata. 16:38 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola, Kris o3o Archivo:Huevo_de_Duskull.png El huevo que haz adoptado, eclosionara luego de 50 ediciones, evolucionara a Dusclops luego de 150 ediciones y a Dusknoir luego de 200 ediciones. ¡Gracias por adoptar! Archivo:Awesome Algo.png ¿Viva la Gloria? Little one, little one your soul is purging 19:06 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Disculpa la tardanza Pero aquí tienes al huevo que encargaste en la guardería Archivo:Huevo de Cleffa.png Se abrirá a las 200 ediciones, evolucionará a las 300 y tendrás que comprar la piedra lunar en la tienda para conseguir la evolución final Pido disculpas de nuevo por la tardanza de parte de los encargados de la guardería. ¡Cuídalo bien! [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'''Lau Sparkle]]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 15:09 13 sep 2012 (UTC) Holiiiiis!!! Aquí te dejo mi codigo de amigo de pokémon blanco .3. Code friend: 3096 3450 8239 Nunca te rindas, todo es posible.Archivo:Krokorok_NB.gif 02:19 13 oct 2012 (UTC) PD: Me avisas cuando lo hayas puesto :) Truco o trato XDD JUAJUA JUA truco o trato? , queroo memelos o pocholatinas (?) ñaaa feliz halloween mi kriiiiiiis >w< toma un presente :3 espero que te guste 600px FELIZ HALLOWEEN :D --Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡MєιкσXKαιтσ!☆PσcнσCαвrα fєνєя♪Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 21:40 31 oct 2012 (UTC) ¡Feliz Navidad! Archivo:MerryChristmas_Saph.png ☆ ♦ Flechipollas y cuernos de mamut! • Cacatua, es una cacatua~! ♦ ☆ 02:28 26 dic 2012 (UTC) Kris,no nos conocemos,pero me gustaria darte un regalo de cumpleaños,espero que te guste Archivo:Regalo para Kris de Marsh.jpgdisculpa la calidad,esque es una foto xd [[Usuario:Marshmellow1111|'~Vive la vida al maximo...']] [[Usuario Discusión:Marshmellow1111|'...porque solo se vive una vez~']] 20:35 19 feb 2013 (UTC)